Red Sage Beyond
by alkkhes
Summary: batman has to deal with old villains that were thought to be long gone. now new Gotham has to deal with the Rogues of old Gotham. some thing that i had going thro my head when i wrote ivy's prodigy first batman beyond crossover with harry potter


**a plot of what would happen if red sage showed up in New Gotham after dissappering for 40 years. first batman beyond crossover with harry potter :D **

Red Sage Beyond

"Wakey, wakey little joker." A bubbly voice was heard as a light was shined on the leader of one of the many Jokerz gangs. Groaning J-man slowly came to, looking around he tried to stand up only to find out that he was tied to the steel chair. Cussing and ranting on how the person or persons that did this to him would meet a messy death if they did not release him right away. Hearing foot steps to his right he looks that way to see someone walk out of the darkness that was surrounding him with only there being a three foot circle around him from the sole light that shined down on a release of breath that he did not realize that he was holding, seeing that it was a jokerz probably from one of the many different gangs that roamed the streets of Gotham.

Seeing has how he would have remembered the chick by what she was wearing. Mid-thigh platform boots with about a good three to four inch raise that where different colors, the one on her right leg was red and the one on the left was purple, fishnet stockings, a white skirt with blood splatter on it being heal up by a black leather, she had purple gloves on both hands with red shelves going up just past her elbow with leather spike wrist band with a band hold the shelves up past her elbow, she had a red leather garter with dark purple leather bucks warped around it, with a white tee shirt tucked into the garter with a red and purple bra that was showing at the top of the gap in the shirt and neck, she also had a black leather choker, wearing red lipstick, her face was painted white with a purple mask that cover her eyes and the area just around the eyes with a red blush under the mask to give the her the look that she in happy, her hair was in twin pig tails held together by two red bands with a nurses hat in between the pigtails.

"Hurry up and until tie me so that we can get out of here." Thinking that this joker would help him out only to be surprised. When she started to giggle before laughing out right.

"Why the hell are you laughing you bitch there is nothing funny here!" J-man shouted at the member before he could talk any more a different voice then the one from before spoke up.

"Why isn't this funny I find it funny, Harley finds it funny and Ivy finds this funny, isn't that right Poison Ivy." The unknown voice said.

"Why yes in deed this does looks very funny." Was heard as the speaker walked out into the light revealing a woman of green tinted skin with what looked like vines grow up her body from her feet up to her face with a leaf sticking out at odd intervals. She was wearing very, very short shorts and a red almost see through shirt that was only buttoned at her breast with only it being button with two buttons with the rest of them being unbutton leaving the shirt open showing off her toned stomach.

"What should we do about this nobody mocking the Joker." The lady known as Poison Ivy said with hint of glee.

"Who are you calling a nobody you fucking green skinned bitch! Was J-man's answer to the insult that he was a nobody

"tch, tch, tch. J-man you really should have not insult my mother. And here I was just going to have you delivery a message to the batman now I think that you will be the message." Came the one voice that stayed in the shadows. Hearing foot steps coming from in front of him the first thing that he saw was the glowing green eyes of a red haired woman as she walked out to the shadows. She was wearing a black mask that covered her eyes the made her glowing green eyes stick out evening more, she was also wearing a black full length cape that cover her entire body from the shoulders down to her feet.

Pulling a purple switch blade knife out of the cloak the woman commented "this was the Jokers favorite knife when he was still alive. Did you know that? Of course you didn't you weren't even born then. Now then let's put a smile on that face." With that she put the knife in his mouth and started to push the knife up the left side of his face, skin and muscle parted before the knife as it up the area in between the lower jaw and skull like a hot knife thro butter stopping only when she hit the bone indicating that she had reached the skull. Repeating the same with the right side of his face. Harley came forward with some needle and wire and sewed the two cuts shut forming the jokers signature smile that made him one of the creepiest villains in Gotham at the time.

As Batman was doing his rounds of Gotham the police band that he was listening in on to cracked to life with an interesting bits of information on why one of the Jokerz gang was in mass looking for there leader. Heading to Gotham Square the first thing he saw was that the J-Man was strung up to one of the TV screens with a symbol of a bat on the background. Landing next to Commissioner Gordon he asked.

"What happen" glancing at the young batman she replied "the power went out and when it came back on the punk was strung up like this? From what we have gathered no one saw or heard a thing." Before she could continue the screen on top of the jokerz came to life.

"Is this on. Hello citizens of Gotham. How are you tonight hope you all have smiles on. Cause not then come on down to gotham square for the laugh of the lifetime." With that j-man was given shock therapy. "!" laughing Harley let up on j-man's therapy "..ha. Come on out Bats no use in hiding behind the Commissioner. Speaking of the commissioner where is Jimmy boy haven't seen him in awhile."

Before batman could answer her Gordon beat him. "What do you want Harley." She asked venomously

"while we just want to help clean up New Gotham and bring it back to the golden age it once was. And we started with this want a be joker the thought it was a good idea to pose as my puddin now maybe the rest of the so called new rogues will now think it is a very bad idea to pose as the criminals of old Gotham when they don't have the guts to back up the words that there bodies can't cash." Harley replied with a grin.

"what you mean by that." terry asked not liking where this was going.

"why it is very simple we're going to get rid of them or at lest make them a challenge, starting with this one first." She replied as she held up a control box before pressing down on a button where J-man was turned into a living Christmas again for a few seconds before she let off on the switch.

"why you do that!" someone shouted form the crowd that had gathered behind the police line. "why you ask? It is quite simple he harmed mature nature and caused her much pain." Another voice said. The camera turned to view a red haired, greened skinned woman.

"Rogues are going to make a come back batman so better be prepared bats." A third voice said as the camera was turned once more to show a woman red haired woman dressed in an all black. Another voice shouted you cant get away with this batman will get you.

**a/n  
**

**r&r people tell me what you think so far. story came to me when i was watch batman beyond return of the joker. all types of reviews accepted so due your worse (evil laughter)  
**


End file.
